


Tenth Anniversary

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Malcolm celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenth Anniversary

Evelyn looks through the basket of goodies Mia dropped off when she came by to pick the kids up. She makes a mental note to thank her later. Mia must have spent most of the day before baking to create such a feast for them.

“Where are the kids?” Malcolm’s hands slide down Evelyn’s arms as he rests his chin on her shoulder. Evelyn leans against Malcolm, smiling to herself. After ten years of marriage and nearly twelve years of being together, Malcolm’s touch still makes her weak in the knees.

“Mia took the kids, so we could have the day to ourselves.” Malcolm cups Evelyn’s cheek, gently turning her face toward his. He kisses her amorously, tasting the muffin she just finished eating on her lips as he sweeps her off her feet and into his arms.

“Shall we go back to bed?” Evelyn nods, a smirk forming on her mouth. Malcolm pecks her lips once more before carrying her toward their bedroom. 

 

Malcolm slips a strawberry into Evelyn’s waiting mouth, following it with a kiss. Gently prying her lips open with his tongue, Malcolm savors the sweet tart taste of the fruit. Pulling away from her, he studies her face, the warmth in her eyes, the love radiating from her for him.

Losing himself in her bright smile and his thoughts, Malcolm is startled when Evelyn places her hand on his. “What are you thinking about, my love?”

“How lucky I am.” Malcolm lifts Evelyn’s hand to his lips softly kissing her palm, Evelyn’s whole face lights up, tears shimmering in her eyes.

“Lucky how?” Evelyn nibbles on her lower lip as Malcolm considers how to answer her. Leaning into Evelyn, he carefully lays her down on their blanket. Capturing her mouth with his own, Malcolm kisses Evelyn deeply.

“I am lucky that I found you. Any number of things could have kept us apart, but we found our way to one another.” Malcolm lowers himself down again, quickly pressing his lips against hers.

“And once we did find each other, we could have been pulled apart, yet here we are ten years of marriage and four children later, still together and thriving.” Malcolm gently wipes Evelyn’s tears away, her skin soft against his calloused fingers.

 

Reaching up, Evelyn grasps Malcolm’s hand, letting him pull her to her feet. Keeping her finger intertwined with his, Evelyn leans against Malcolm’s arm. “Shall we go for a walk, my love?”

“Sure, it’s such a beautiful day, and I found a new path in the woods.” Evelyn smiles, taking a last look out over the lake. It had been a long time since they went for a walk, just the two of them. It reminds her of when they first kissed years before. Malcolm guides her along the lake to a hidden path that leads away from their house.

The afternoon sun filters through the trees, creating patches of light and shade throughout the woods. Evelyn and Malcolm step into a clearing in the woods, lined with berry bushes. “We’ll have to remember this and come back with the kids.” Malcolm nods, pulling Evelyn into an embrace. Nuzzling into her neck, Evelyn breathes deeply. She always loved Malcolm’s musky, earthen scent.

“I’m lucky too.” Evelyn whispers, not wanting to disturb the perfection of their moment in the woods.

 

Glancing up from his cutting board, Malcolm smiles as he watches Evelyn clean the vegetables they picked from their garden. It’s been years since they’ve had this much time alone together. Malcolm reminds himself that he needs to thank Mia for giving this day to them.

Malcolm pulls the pan of roasted vegetables from the fireplace, and plates them with the remaining bread and cheese Mia had packed in the basket. Evelyn pours them both glasses of red Orlesian wine, and holds her glass up toward him. “Happy anniversary, my husband, I love you.”

“I love you too, my wife, happy anniversary.” Malcolm clinks his glass against Evelyn’s and takes a sip of his wine. “May we have many more decades together.”

 

Sitting on the fur in front of the fireplace, Evelyn curls up in her nightgown. She smiles when Malcolm joins her, clad only in his briefs. Evelyn leans against him, thinking of their wedding night. She closes her eyes, the memories of their first time together playing out in her mind.

Malcolm’s lips brushing against her own pulls her out of her thoughts. When she opens her eyes, she sees him grinning at her. Wrapping his arms around her, Malcolm lays down pulling Evelyn on top of him. Straddling his hips, Evelyn passionately kisses Malcolm as she grinds into him. Malcolm groans against Evelyn’s mouth, trying to find the bottom of her nightgown to pull it off of her. Breaking the kiss, Evelyn quickly disrobes, throwing her nightgown by their bed.

Evelyn’s breath catches when she sees the naked hunger in Malcolm’s eyes, his arousal pressing against her. Malcolm whines when Evelyn slides off of him. She slips her hands under his briefs, pulling them off of him. Tossing them on top of her nightgown, Evelyn crawls between Malcolm’s legs. Smirking at him, a mischievous look in her eyes, she leans over and slow licks up his length, keeping her gaze locked with his. Malcolm grips the fur under him, his body writhing from Evelyn’s ministrations. She has Malcolm panting when she stops, the corner of her mouth quirked up.

“What do you want my love, my heart?” Evelyn nibbles lightly at the inside of his thighs, waiting for him to answer. Each little bite makes Malcolm gasp.

“I want to…” Malcolm tries to answer, but each time he tries to finish his sentence, Evelyn teases him with her hands and mouth. Sitting up, Malcolm pounces at Evelyn, pushing her onto her back with him on top of her. “I want to make love to you.”

Evelyn feels Malcolm push into her, stretching her out to accommodate his girth. Wrapping his arms around Evelyn, Malcolm rolls onto his back, changing positions mid-thrust. Evelyn leans over, kissing Malcolm languidly, her lilac and lavender scented hair flowing over her shoulders. Malcolm’s hands trace familiar paths along Evelyn’s body while she slides up and down his length, squeezing him as she does.

Heat builds up in Evelyn’s core as she increases the tempo of their love making, their moans becoming screams as they both approach the precipice of their release. Evelyn leaps into the abyss first, shouting Malcolm’s name as she orgasms.  She pulls Malcolm over soon after, his screams of ecstasy are music to her ears.

Laying on top of Malcolm, Evelyn smiles, smelling the scent of their loving making all around them. She idly traces his arm muscles with her finger tips as he softly caresses her cheek. Propping herself up on one hand, Evelyn kisses Malcolm, trying to infuse it with almost twelve years’ worth of love and passion. When she breaks the kiss, Evelyn looks into Malcolm’s eyes, hoping to wordlessly convey how very much in love she still is with him after ten years of marriage.

“I love you, my soulmate.” Malcolm’s words and the intensity of his gaze send a shiver down Evelyn’s spine, raising goosebumps on her skin. His words ring true to her heart. They were made for one another and sent on the paths they were to be in each other’s lives.

“I love you too, my heart and soul.” Evelyn and Malcolm kiss once more, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
